Many World Wide Web sites permit users to perform searches to identify a small number of interesting items among a much larger domain of items. As an example, several web index sites permit users to search for particular web sites among most of the known web sites. Similarly, many online merchants, such as booksellers, permit users to search for particular products among all of the products that can be purchased from a merchant. In many cases, users perform searches in order to ultimately find a single item within an entire domain of items.
In order to perform a search, a user submits a query containing one or more query terms. The query also explicitly or implicitly identifies a domain of items to search. For example, a user may submit a query to an online bookseller containing terms that the user believes are words in the title of a book. A query server program processes the query to identify within the domain items matching the terms of the query. The items identified by the query server program are collectively known as a query result. In the example, the query result is a list of books whose titles contain some or all of the query terms. The query result is typically displayed to the user as a list of items. This list may be ordered in various ways. For example, the list may be ordered alphabetically or numerically based on a property of each item, such as the title, author, or release date of each book. As another example, the list may be ordered based on the extent to which each identified item matches the terms of the query.
It is fairly common for a user to specify a query containing a term that doesn't match any items. This may happen, for example, where a user mistypes the non-matching term, or when the user types a term that, though it does not match any items, is a synonym of a word that matches one or more items. In such cases, conventional techniques, which present only items that satisfy the query, present no items to the user. When no items are presented to a user in response to issuing a query, the user can become frustrated with the search engine, and may even discontinue its use.
Accordingly, an approach to processing search queries that does not rely on the terms of the query matching text associated with items would have significant utility.